


Взгляд со стороны

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Casual, Gen, Light Angst, No plot actually, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Со стороны порой заметно многое. Слишком многое.





	Взгляд со стороны

Лезвие рассекло плоть с тихим, влажным свистом, и в нос ударил резкий запах. В нем смешивалась свежая кровь, сладковатый гной и терпкая сукровица.

От этого запаха по всему телу пробежала дрожь, и Ваанес, на мгновение потеряв концентрацию, едва не пропустил следующий удар. Он поднырнул под метящий ему в голову клинок, и лезвие его гладия снова рассекло чужую плоть.

Запах стал ярче — и вместе с тем невыносимее.

Ваанес вскинул руку, призывая остановить бой, и отступил на шаг, брезгливо встряхивая клинком, как рассерженный кот хвостом, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с него чужую кровь.  Свежерожденный опустил свой клинок и, отступив назад, поднял виновато-вопросительный взгляд.

— Я делаю что-то не так? — спросил он, и Ваанес едва заметно усмехнулся от того, как по-детски это прозвучало. Созданная для убийства тварь, отдаленно похожая на космического десантника, — на трижды проклятого космического десантника, — поразительно быстро превращалась из машины смерти в испуганного ребенка.

Впрочем, обманываться не стоило — она точно так же быстро превращалась обратно.

— Ты сегодня слишком рассеян, — Ваанес оглядел клинок, проверяя, не осталась ли на нем кровь, — и пропускаешь удар за ударом. В чем дело? Ты о чем-то задумался? — спросил он.

Свежерожденный нахмурился, поджимая плохо сшитую губу. В другое время и в другом месте Ваанес бы усмехнулся — тварь хмурилась совсем по-детски, словно пытаясь понять, не ставит ли учитель под сомнение тот факт, что она способна мыслить.

Но хмурое лицо с поджатой губой делало это существо слишком сильно похожим на своего невольного прародителя. Уриэль Вентрис точно так же задумчиво поджимал губу, принимая сложные решения.

Как тогда, на Медренгарде.

Ваанес прищурился, давя вспыхнувшее внутри раздражение, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа на заданный вопрос.

— Мне… снятся сны, — неуверенно ответило существо, снова поднимая глаза на Ваанеса. Тот вопросительно изогнул бровь. О том, спит ли Свежерожденный или нет, и может ли он вообще спать, Ваанес не задумывался — и уж тем более не знал, может ли тот видеть сны.

— Вот как? И что же такого ты видишь, что это заставляет тебя отвлекаться во время боя?

— Это… не мои сны. Это сны кого-то другого.

— Кошмары? — уточнил Ваанес.

— Нет… — существо помотало головой и поморщилось, словно этот жест причинил ему боль. — Не всегда. Не только. Они странные. Иногда они бывают страшными, иногда… как будто бы не очень. Тому, другому, кому они принадлежат, они нравятся.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — недоверчиво нахмурился Ваанес, подаваясь вперед.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я смотрю их… — Свежерожденный задумчиво прищурился, подбирая слова, и скверно сшитая плоть на его лице неестественно искривилась, — … как будто не своими глазами. Я чувствую чужие… чувства, реакции, — медленно ответил он, как будто вспоминая заученные слова, не понимая их значения, — … мне кажется, что я другой, когда сплю. И просыпаясь, я знаю, как тот, другой человек будет себя чувствовать после этих снов. Иногда мне снятся другие астартес, иногда — смертные люди и их жизнь, иногда это странные места, в которых я… то есть, он, тот, чьими глазами я смотрю, бывал раньше. Ему радостно видеть их снова и горько, когда он открывает глаза. Я думаю, многие из них уже умерли. Эти сны очень яркие, и мне кажется, что для него они очень важны.

Ваанес раздумчиво пожевал губами, переваривая услышанное. Он знал о том, что стоящее перед ним существо разделяло с Вентрисом воспоминания, но одни сны на двоих…

— Продолжим бой? — поинтересовался Свежерожденный, неуверенно поднимая клинок.

— Не сегодня, — покачал головой Ваанес. — Сегодня от тебя мало толку.

 _А еще меня тошнит от запаха твоей крови_ , подумал он про себя, но вслух ничего не сказал. Свежерожденный виновато вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Он слушался Ваанеса, как малолетний неофит, и изо всех сил старался не расстраивать своего наставника. Самого Ваанеса это порой смешило, порой раздражало. Пожалуй, не будь тварь так сильно похожа на Вентриса, он бы даже проникся к ней сочувствием.

Наверное.

— Продолжим завтра, — проговорил Ваанес, убирая клинок в ножны, — и, если до завтра ты не научишься выбрасывать из головы лишнее, я не буду делать тебе поблажек.

Оставив Свежерожденного тренироваться в одиночестве, Ваанес направился к выходу.

Странные сны могли оказаться весьма неплохим подспорьем, если грамотно использовать их, и этот вопрос следовало обсудить.

На боевой палубе было практически безлюдно, и Ваанес не встретил ни души до самого жилого отсека. Однако на этом его везение закончилось — в самом проеме, ведущем к жилой палубе, маячила массивная фигура Кадараса Гренделя.

— Отлыниваешь от работы, мой суровый приятель? — проникновенно поинтересовался Ваанес над самым ухом, бесшумно возникая совсем рядом с ним из теней. Грендель вздрогнул и резко развернулся, вскидывая оружие, но позади никого не оказалось.

— Я здесь, — сообщил Ваанес, и Грендель, снова повернувшись, сплюнул и выругался.

— Твое счастье, что ты слишком нужен Хонсю, птица, — рыкнул он.

— Как раз о Хонсю я и хотел тебя спросить, — невозмутимо ответил Ваанес, игнорируя смотрящее ему в лицо дуло болтера, — он у себя или на мостике?

Грендель смерил его тяжелым взглядом, шумно вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Однажды ты нарвешься, Ваанес, — мрачно проговорил он, убирая болтер. — Хонсю у себя в каюте, но беспокоить его я сейчас не советую.

— Чем он занят?

— Чем может быть занят в свободное время командир, пока мелкие сошки пропадают на тренировках? — Грендель насмешливо оскалился, и шрам над верхней губой превратил улыбку в кривую гримасу. — Занимается вещами поважнее. Разрабатывает стратегии, составляет планы. _Умственной деятельностью_ занимается, в общем.

— Отрадно слышать, что хоть кто-то из вас на нее способен, — Ваанес фыркнул, и, развернувшись, направился дальше по коридору. Сзади щелкнул вскидываемый болтер — видимо, Грендель и впрямь поверил, что Ваанес так легко повернется к нему спиной. Легким, неуловимым движением Ваанес скользнул в тень — и улыбнулся уголком рта, когда сзади послышалась забористая ругань.

Не сегодня, Кадарас. Не сегодня.

В коридорах жилого отсека Ваанесу еще встретились по дороге пара смертных рабов и несколько сервиторов, но ни один из них не сумел рассмотреть черную тень, бесшумно проскользнувшую мимо. Невидимый для посторонних глаз, Ваанес добрался до нужной каюты и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.

Кузнец Войны Хонсю обнаружился за рабочим столом, на котором бумаги и дата-планшеты боролись между собой за каждый кусочек свободного места, слово два вида плесени на застарелой корке хлеба. Над ними, переливаясь оттенками голубого, покачивалась трехмерная проекция какого-то из секторов. Сам Хонсю, развалившись в кресле, что-то черкал на листе бумаги.

Ваанес проскользнул в каюту, и, неслышно ступая, подошел ближе. Строгие контуры дата-планшетов и ровные строчки сияющих рун и цифр разительно контрастировали с мятыми, исписанными бумагами. Те были исчерканы заметками вдоль и поперек, а на полях и свободных уголках то и дело встречались каракули — от самых простых геометрических узоров до сложных, детальных рисунков. Ваанес невольно улыбнулся, глядя на них. Он понятия не имел, какая из половин Хонсю — та, что была Железным Воином, или же та, что была Имперским Кулаком, — имела такую страсть к рисованию, но не исключал, что обе. В конце концов, оба примарха славились не только своим умением возводить неприступные крепости, но и способностью к созданию поистине впечатляющих вещей, и неудивительно, что их генетические дети умели обращаться с карандашом и пером.

Однако же видеть сурового Кузнеца Войны за таким... легкомысленным занятием было довольно странно. Ваанес совершенно случайно однажды обнаружил за Хонсю склонность черкать на листах бумаги в минуты глубокой задумчивости, но благоразумно эту тему в разговорах не поднимал. И все же…

Все же эти рисунки могли сказать о многом. Каждый раз, когда Ваанес заставал Хонсю за рисованием, в нем просыпалась та намертво вбитая еще в Шпиле привычка изучать слабые места, малейшие детали, которые могли бы сыграть на руку.

Да и, прямо сказать, этой привычке охотно вторило банальное любопытство.

Ваанес подошел ближе и осторожно заглянул через плечо Кузнеца Войны.

И едва удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда с листа бумаги на него посмотрели его собственные глаза.

Видавший виды карандаш, уже слишком короткий для массивных пальцев космического десантника, не спеша накладывал штрихи на набросанное уверенными росчерками лицо, обозначая тени, черные пряди, выбившиеся из туго затянутого хвоста, симметричные шрамы на острых скулах. Небрежно набросанный портрет, постепенно приобретая детальность, становился все более и более живым.

И это пугало сильнее всего.

Ваанес нахмурился, глядя на рисунок.

Десантник, смотревший на него с белого листа, безусловно, был красив — но эта красота словно выцвела, покрылась пылью и патиной. Шрамы на благородном лице, — ровные порезы на скулах и рваные следы от штифтов над бровью, — смотрелись трещинами на некогда драгоценной статуе. Под глазами залегли тени, между ровно очерченных бровей залегла хмурая морщинка, в уголках плотно сжатых губ когда-то явно прятались смешинки — до тех пор, пока не заледенели. В острых, благородных чертах чувствовалась усталость и…

… потерянность.

Серьезный, сосредоточенный взгляд был направлен на зрителя — и в то же время устремлялся куда-то прочь, в пространство, как будто голос, говоривший внутри, был громче, чем шум, царящий снаружи. И этот голос говорил о том, чего изображенный на портрете десантник предпочел бы не слышать.

Пальцы заныли, и Ваанес понял, что стоит, сжимая кулаки. Слишком заметной была на портрете внутренняя борьба, происходившая в его душе —  и это говорило о том, что она действительно так заметна снаружи.

А это означает, что в руках Хонсю оказался слишком серьезный рычаг.

Ваанес бесшумно скользнул прочь, к двери, и постучался, позволяя себя обнаружить.

Хонсю поднял голову, и, убрав рисунок в стопку бумаг, развернулся вместе с креслом.

— Ардарик? — вскинулся он. — Что-то случилось?

Ваанес уверенным шагом подошел к столу и присел в свободное кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Свежерожденный поделился любопытной информацией, — ровно проговорил он. — Я подумал, что тебе будет интересно узнать об этом.

Хонсю поудобнее устроился в кресле, всем своим видом являя готовность слушать. Ваанес вкратце пересказал ему разговор в тренировочном зале, стараясь сосредоточиться на деталях. Хонсю все еще вертел в руках огрызок карандаша, и этот жест почему-то раздражал.

Он словно напоминал об увиденном, напоминал о том, насколько наблюдательным оказался Кузнец Войны, и насколько скверно скрывается сам Ваанес.

Неужели, отрекшись от своего Ордена, он вместе с узами братства лишился и всего того, что умел?

— Значит, ты думаешь, что они могут видеть одни сны на двоих? — наконец, спросил Хонсю, помолчав.

— Я не исключаю такой возможности, — уклончиво ответил Ваанес. — Признаться, я слабо себе представляю, что такое Свежерожденный, поэтому не берусь судить, на что он способен. Мое дело — учить его бою, а прочие тонкости вне моей компетенции. По крайней мере, так мы договорились с самого начала, — добавил он, помолчав. — Однако, как я уже говорил, знание слабых мест противника позволяет точнее рассчитать удар. Когда ты знаешь о том, на каком боку спит твой противник и какой водой он умывается по утрам, это значительно расширяет твои возможности. Любую мелочь можно использовать в своих интересах.

Хонсю кивнул и, словно вспомнив о карандаше, который все еще вертел в руках, отложил его на стол.

— Это действительно было бы весьма любопытно. Пожалуй, стоит отдать Цицерину выудить воспоминания об этих снах для дальнейшего изучения. Дождись меня здесь, — велел он, вставая с кресла. — Мне нужно будет кое-что обсудить с вами обоими.

Он скрылся за дверями каюты, и Ваанес, проводив его взглядом, снова повернулся к столу. Он помнил, куда Хонсю положил этот листок. Достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы забрать его, унести и уничтожить. Хонсю не видел Ваанеса, пока тот не обнаружил себя, не знает, что тот видел, куда он положил портрет, а значит, не заподозрит его, даже если и хватится пропажи.

Исчерканный карандашом лист, как немой прокурор, явил Ваанесу все то, что тот старательно прятал. Он напоминал о том, кем тот стал — и кем был раньше.

Ваанес протянул руку к стопке и коснулся ее пальцами — и тут же отдернул, чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость.

Он не мог.

Он не мог и не хотел снова заглядывать в глаза изображенного на листе десантника.

Ваанес убрал руки и пристроил их на подлокотники кресла, до побелевших пальцев сжимая их — и, когда в коридоре снова послышались шаги, почти облегченно выдохнул и поудобнее развалился в кресле, стараясь принять как можно более расслабленную позу.

Вернувшийся Хонсю снова занял насиженное место и вытянул ноги.

— Магос будет здесь через пятнадцать минут, — сообщил он, поднимая взгляд на Ваанеса, — у тебя есть время, чтобы сообщить мне свои предложения с глазу на глаз. Если, конечно, они у тебя есть, — добавил он насмешливо.

— Пока нет, — Ваанес покачал головой. — Но, как я уже говорил, чем больше ты знаешь о своем противнике, тем точнее будет твой удар.

Хонсю кивнул, усмехнувшись каким-то своим мыслям. Ваанес невольно покосился на стопку бумаг, и тут же перевел взгляд в сторону.

Да, Хонсю знает о нем слишком много. Но теперь сам Ваанес об этом осведомлен, и сможет закрыть еще одну брешь в своей обороне.

Он прикрыл глаза, и перед его внутренним взором снова встало усталое, сосредоточенное лицо. Лицо того, чью спину больше некому прикрыть, того, кто обречен ждать удара от тех, кто стоит рядом с ним.

Он машинально потер рукой занывшее предплечье.

— Старые шрамы, — отмахнулся он, перехватив вопросительный взгляд Хонсю, — некоторые раны беспокоят дольше остальных.

— И не успокоятся, пока ты не отплатишь за них как следует.

Ваанес кивнул в ответ. В этом они с Хонсю совпадали.

Разница была лишь в одном.

В том, кто будет платить.


End file.
